The present invention relates to a razor and its handle.
Razors and their handles are disclosed in the official gazettes of Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 43-28104, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 55-105072, and Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 56-49564, which are known conventional razors and handles.
The razor disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 43-28104 has a blade and a handle extending in the longitudinal direction and a plurality of cleats formed on the handle.
The razor disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 55-105072 has a plastic handle extending in the longitudinal direction and a razor head extending in a direction orthogonal to the handle and a metallic reinforcement plate for providing a heavy feeling when the razor is used as set with the handle.
The razor disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 56-49564 has a plastic handle extending in the longitudinal direction and a razor head extending in a direction orthogonal to the handle and a fitting body for providing a weighty feeling when the razor is used as a set with the handle. The fitting body is made of a material obtained by mixing metallic powder with a metal, ceramic, glass, or plastic.
To easily perform shaving with any one of the above razors, it is preferable to design it by considering the following points.
1. To enable the direction of the gripping section of the razor to be easily changed in person's palm;
2. To improve stability when a person is holding the gripping section with the palm of their hand;
3. To make it possible to shave person's face downward so as to bring the gripping section close to the face
4. To improve the feel of the razor against the person's skin when gripping the razor; and
5. To improve shaving performance.